


Knot

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Love, M/M, Marriage, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Soulmates, Weddings, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

It is a beautiful day. The whether is pleasant. Perfect for a wedding. Steve was with his best friend helping him get ready. He was Bucky's best man. 

Yes, it was Bucky's wedding. Steve just gets excited thinking about it.

Bucky was finally back and was marrying his soulmate Clint.

Both of them deserved this happiness, after everything. Bucky had told him he didn't want to wait after everything that happened during the Sokovia Accords and its aftermath. Clint was in agreement saying he finally had his soulmate and didn't want to lose him.

"So, Buck feeling excited?' asked Steve.

"Yeah, can't believe I'm getting married." said Bucky.

"You deserve this Buck. Both you and Clint do." said Steve.

"What about you and Sam?" asked Bucky.

"I will ask him in a few days. Hopefully he'll accept." said Steve, nervously.

"He will. Sam loves you very much, Steve." said Bucky.

Steve nodded. "Enough about me, today is your day. Anyway its time for the service." he said.

Bucky and Steve exited the room and went outside. They decided to have the wedding on Clint's farm, it was private and only close friends were invited.

Clint was standing on the podium with Natasha and Sam, who had agreed to marry them.

Natasha looked a lot more relaxed and happy. She had been like that since she found her soulmate when Coulson revealed himself to be alive. Steve was pretty impressed by the young agent Daisy Johnson.

She could easily put a smile on Natasha's face.

Bucky and Steve walked on the podium.

Steve saw Bucky staring at Clint.

His friend was really drunk on love. He couldn't wait to get married.

Sam started the service which was short and sweet.

Bucky and Clint exchanged their vows and shared a kiss.

Now Steve is watching the newly married couple share a dance.

Both look so happy.

He wants that.

Maybe he will propose to Sam.

After all life is too short.


End file.
